Another Kinky Wincest Story
by CastielandMe
Summary: Established wincest. Bottom!Dean. Spanking. Make-up/punishment sex. Bondage. Sexual torture. Lots of kink. For wickedlittlelies.


Established wincest. Bottom!Dean. Spanking. Make-up/punishment sex. Bondage. Sexual torture. Lots of kink. For wickedlittlelies. :)

Dean.

He sat staring out of the windscreen, perfect emerald eyes focused on the rain pounding down on the road.

Dean.

He bit his full bottom lip anxiously, turning a little to me.  
>'Sam.' He murmured, tugging at my sleeve. 'C'mon Sam. Please speak to me.' I shook my head, glaring like a child out of the window. 'Look, Sammy, I didn't mean it. It was a harmless joke. I was just trying to wind you up. Please... punish me. I'll...I'll even bottom for you if you'll just talk to me.' He pulled over so he could turn to me with wide, pleading eyes, and I felt my own fill up with overwhelming emotion.<br>Dean had told me, all those months ago, when we first came to the easy existance we now lived, that he was strictly against submission. Even with me.  
>But now! Here he was... Practically offering himself to me! Himself... His tight, sweet, unpenetrated ass. All for me...<br>'It hurt, Dean. I know it was a joke... But it still hurt. Imagine if it were the other way around.'  
>He leaned over, pulling my head forward to press a tender kiss to my forehead.<br>'I know, Sammy, and I'm so sorry. Look...' He shifted a little, moving his lips to my ear. 'I'll book us in a nice little motel somewhere. And then you can have your wicked way with me, however you desire...' He trailed off, licking my throat hungrily.  
>'Let's go.' I rasped.<p>

****flashback****

I slid into the booth of the diner, catching the glint in Dean's eye as he joined me. He had something planned, clearly... Though I had no idea what.  
>The waitress came over, all long, slender legs and curves, wavy blonde hair over one shoulder, smiling flirtily at My Dean.<br>Who smiled flirtily right back.  
>'Two beers, darlin', and whatever you're havin'.' He drawled, in that tone of voice that he knew got me all hot and hard for him.<br>She winked at him, vanishing long enough for me to give Dean a death glare, then returned with three beers, instantly accepting Dean's invitation to join us.  
>They flirted carelessly, and I felt my heart break and a tear roll down my cheek when he told her he was single.<br>'I'm never talking to you again.' I whispered brokenly as we climbed into the impala but minutes later.

****flashback over****

So that had lasted all of one hour.  
>Dean writhed beautifully underneath me, whimpering and mewling in ecstasy. I carefully lapped my way down his sweat-sheened chest slowly, savouring the exquisite taste that was so clearly iDeani. It was very likely that I would never get this experience again, so I fully intended to make it last.  
>His eyes shone with pleasure as I teased his hard nipple, smirking as he whimpered and rolled his hips against mine, groaning. 'Please...' He pleaded. 'Please let me come...' I laughed and sucked his throat gently.<br>'Baby, I've only just begun...' I breathed, placing a tender kiss to his jugular.

His hands were bound to the headboard, his hips lay across my lap, a friction-warmed paddle in my grasp, which I brought down yet again on his tender, throbbing ass, making him cry out, full cock twitching against my thigh, leaking and begging for overdue attention.  
>'Want me to fuck you, baby? Want me to pound your tight, virgin ass so hard you can't sit straight, like you do to me?' Dean groaned and nodded, pressing his face into the the sheets with a whimper. I brought the paddle down again, stroking a gentle hand over the burning skin when he whimpered. 'I didn't hear you, Dean. I said, do you want me to fuck you?'<br>'Yes!' He cried out, writhing under my touch. 'Oh G-God yes!' He moaned, pressing his hips down into me frantically. I smirked, sliding out from underneath him. He watched me tentatively as I rolled him over and stood by the bed, teasing him as my hands skirted the edge of my shirt hem.  
>'Please... Let me. I want to undress you...' I was a little stunned from this request- Dean usually had no demands from sex, apart from his rightful dominant position, or the occasional chance to spank me or tongue me- which always got him just as horny as it did myself. But there was a wide, innocent look in his eyes that I just couldn't deny.<br>So I acted on a curious, instinctive whim. Untying his bonds, I helped him to his feet as he winced, reaching back to rub his tender ass. 'You roasted me well...' He breathed against my throat, resting his body to mine. I grumbled a reply, sparing a glance down to his throbbing cock, sliding a thumb across the vibrating cock-ring that held him back, making him mewl and bite my neck gently, fingers beginning to fumble with my shirt buttons.  
>Dean being Dean, he had never touched me intimately- apart from the occasional tounging and of course, our usually very heated kisses. But every time Dean had ever screwed me, I'd come without a single touch.<br>So my shock, when he'd pushed my shirt from my shoulders, as he began to lick at my chest, at the damp sweat of my arousal, was great. He glanced up at me anxiously through his lashes, as if searching for permission. I ran my fingers through his hair slowly, leaning to kiss him gently.  
>'You don't have to...' I breathed, gazing into the lust-blown emerald eyes that were watching me carefully.<br>'I want to.' He whispered, slipping his thigh between my legs and rubbing me gently. I whimpered at the friction, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as he knelt and began to fumble with my belt. He soon tossed it across the room, and took a deep, anxious breath before tugging my jeans down and helping me step out of them. I glanced down at him as he swallowed dryly, then shivered as he placed a gentle kiss to my head.  
>'F-fuck... Dean...' I rasped, entwining my fingers in his hair, tugging roughly.<br>'Command me, Sammy. Tell me what you want...' I felt myself twitch as his hot breath washed over me, as he used ithat voice/i... I whimpered, wide-eyed. 'Come on, Sammy... Make me your bitch.' I smirked, suddenly discovering my dominant side.  
>'Take off my boxers.' I breathed, feeling the slight tense of his jaw as he obliged, letting out a low whistle.<br>'This all for me?' He whispered erotically, licking his lips temptingly. I nodded, envisioning those perfect lips stretched around me, and took him by the hand, helping him up so I could kiss him deeply.  
>'I'm all yours.' I murmured, biting his lip gently, leaning my body carefully into him. He smiled a little, kissing me tenderly, nipping at my throat. I whimpered as he lay back on the bed, eyes wide and anxious.<br>'P-please don't hurt me...' I shook my head quickly, kissing his throat gently.  
>'I'll try my hardest... It always hurts a little the first time...' He nods minutely, and I rubbed comforting circles on his thighs as I touched the pad of my finger to his tight hole. He whimpered pitifully, writhing.<br>'No. No prep. Just you.' He hissed, inching away from my fingers. I nodded slowly, spitting on my palm and rubbing it over my pulsing cock, pushing my head gently through the tight rings of 's fingers tightened in the sheets as I sheathed myself fully, the muscle contracting repeatedly until he whined and shifted. 'Move bitch.' I growled in response, slamming my hips forward, making him mewl and whimper erotically.  
>My hips pistoned evenly into his tight, hot ass, pulling me closer and closer to the edge, listening to his howls and euphoric gasps. He moaned, fingers squeezing into the sheets. 'I-!'<br>He screamed as I give exploded against his prostate, bucking his hips back into me, groaning and writhing as he came on the sheets.

'I love you, Dean...'


End file.
